


Promise

by dipdopofthedip



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So. so much fluff, connor is STILL trying to sleep, connor the sleepy boy, continuity? in this economy?, gavin being a dork, gavin has a pickup truck, gavin singing hooked on a feeling like a dumbass, gay stuff happening in the truck bed, i know its short hush, im trying to write stuff that isnt fluff i really am, is this even in character anymore, probably not lmao, smh i said the promise ring was Cheap in Distractions but its made out of platinum here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdopofthedip/pseuds/dipdopofthedip
Summary: Gay stuff in the bed of Gavin's truck.





	1. Chapter 1

The night sky shone bright as Gavin drove his truck to the field just outside of Detroit. In the passenger seat, Connor slept peacefully; Gavin found that after the recent update that allowed androids to experience sleep in the same way as humans, Connor was almost always sleeping. Like some sort of cat. The radio softly played a song from the 1970s. The volume was low so as not to wake Connor. Gavin quietly sang along to the lyrics.

_I can't stop this feeling,  
Deep inside of me,  
Girl, you just don't realize  
What you do to me_

Gavin tapped his fingers lightly on the steering wheel. Connor stirred in his sleep, whining as the wheels of the truck hit a small bump.

_When you hold me  
In your arms so tight  
To let me know  
Everything's alright_

Gavin couldn't resist loudly singing the next lyrics, waking and slightly irritating the sleeping gremlin next to him.

_I’m,  
Hooked on a feeling!_

Gavin slowed down to allow himself to move with the song. Connor, now somewhat awake, gave a small smile once he saw his boyfriend dancing.

_I'm high on believing_

The truck came to a stop in a large field. Gavin waited until the next line played to stop the engine, and with it, the radio.

_That you're in love with me_

“Hey dipshit, we're here.”

Gavin took the key out of the ignition and opened his door. He walked over to the passenger side door, while Connor attempted to stretch, which proved difficult with his giraffe legs. Pulling the door open, Gavin smiled softly at the awkward man sitting in his truck. Connor untangled his legs and stepped onto the ground. He examined the landscape around him. Gavin had drove him to a grassy field, which they seemed to be in the middle of. The sky was a gorgeous shade of indigo, the white stars giving the appearance of a painting. Gavin grabbed his hand and led him to the bed of the truck, which he had laid some blankets and pillows out on. They climbed in, settling on top of the blankets layered to create a makeshift mattress.

Gavin’s hand shifted around in his pocket, gripping the ring box. _This isn't a fucking marriage proposal, don't be nervous. It's just a goddamn promise ring, you're not proposing. Calm down. Fuck._

Connor took note of the uncomfortable shifting, the elevated heart rate, and the flush on his face. 

“Gavin, what's the matter? Are you alright?” He put his hand on Gavin's cheek and turned his face so he could look at him. Gavin leaned into Connor's touch, his fingers still clutching the box in his pocket. He decided he'd pussy out and leave the box on the nightstand with a note if he didn't do it now. He sat up, clearing his throat. 

“So uh. Connor. It's been, what 3 months since I stopped being a pussy and asked you out, right?” Connor's LED flickered yellow for a second, before he nodded. “Well um. I know we haven't really thought about it very seriously, but I figured getting you something wouldn't hurt.” Connor's face lit up at this. He started to wonder what Gavin had gotten him.

“Now don't get _too_ excited, it's not THAT big of a deal, but...uh…”

He took the ring box out of his pocket before he could convince himself not to. Connor's LED flashed bright yellow, his face turning a light blue. 

“Hey hey hey, this isn't like, a marriage proposal or anything like that, but uh, it's. It's a promise ring. So like… I guess you could say it's a… well um. A practice engagement ring? No, that's stupid, fuck…”

Connor analyzed the ring, which was nuzzled into velvet cushioning inside the box.  
The ring was made out of platinum, small accents engraved into it. On the inner side of the ring, Gavin's name was engraved in cursive letters. Connor looked up in curiosity. He found that Gavin had slipped a matching one out of his pocket. Looking close, he could see his own name carved into Gavin's ring. Taking the box from Gavin's hand, he examined the box itself. The rings were $139 dollars each, which, considering Gavin's income, seemed to be a pretty big investment. His heart swelled at the thought of Gavin putting in that much money for something as small as a ring.

Carefully, he removed the ring from the plush velvet. He slipped it on his ring finger, finding that it fit perfectly. The platinum was cold against his skin. He noticed that the accents on his and Gavin's rings were different in color, Connor's being light blue, and Gavin's being dark red.

A smile graced Connor's lips.

“Gavin… I love it.”

Gavin's face lit up. “Well I should hope so, that was fuckin’ expensive.” He let out a laugh, feeling his nerves calm down. He went silent as he noticed Connor slowly leaning in. When he stopped inches from his face, he realized that he was waiting for permission to go further.

“Fuck, Connor, c’mere.”

He reached up to cup Connor's jaw and moved in. He pressed their lips together, waiting for Connor to do _anything_. This wasn't the first time they'd kissed; why wasn't Connor doing anything?

“Connor, what's up?” Gavin muttered against Connor's mouth, moving away seconds later.

Connor's LED was yellow. He looked… nervous? Gavin couldn't tell.

“Gav… if it’s a promise ring… what exactly are you promising?”

Gavin let out a breath that mixed with a laugh. He should’ve figured Connor would take the concept so literally.

“Huh. Never thought about that. I guess…”

How the fuck was he supposed to say it?

He knew exactly what he wanted to say when he bought the damn rings, but now that he was supposed to say it, he couldn't bring himself to.

Three months. Three months since he gave up on trying to keep his feelings bottled up.One month of hopelessly crushing, praying that some merciful god would strike him dead so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

 _Fuck it_. He had given in when he called Connor at 3 A.M. to tell him he was in love with him. It wouldn't be that hard to say this. Because it was the truth.

He brought his hand to the back of Connor's neck, pulling him closer.

“It's a promise that I won't leave you.”

That was the truth. He couldn't fathom the idea of leaving him.

When he kissed him again, Connor didn't hesitate to react. The truck rocked as Connor pushed Gavin onto the blankets, moving to straddle his waist. Despite the cool late spring weather, it felt warm. The kiss was filled with the kind of heat that couldn't be faked. No, Gavin couldn't comprehend the idea of leaving him.

Connor brought his hands to Gavin's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. The lack of lust and the overwhelming presence of _love_ in Connor's movements was so new to Gavin. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him so fondly. Bringing his hands to Connor's waist, he smiled against the android's lips. He felt the now warm metal of Connor's ring brushing against his cheekbone.

Despite Gavin opening his mouth, Connor didn't slide his tongue in. It was already so intimate like this. He pulled away for a second, getting a good view of Gavin’s face, which was tinted blue in the moonlight.

“Gavin, it's cold. We should be going home.”

Gavin leaned up to press a kiss onto Connor's lips.

“I think we could stay a little longer.”


	2. Nine Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not the chapter two you expected but most certainly the chapter two you deserve

The gravel under the tires of Gavin's truck crunched audibly as he came to a stop in the field. Yeah. THAT field.

The field he gave him the promise ring in.

That was nine months ago.

He'd learned a lot about Connor in those nine months. He'd learned that Connor slept more than he did, which he didn't think possible. He learned that Connor loved those weird little salamander things-- axolotls, he remembered.

He turned his head to look at Connor’s collarbone and neck.

He learned that androids could get bruises and hickies.

“Alright dipshit, are we getting out or what?”

Connor groaned in place of a response. “I think I'll stay in here and sleep more.” He squeezed his eyes shut to drive the point further. 

Gavin reached over to lightly grip Connor's shoulder. “Come on Con, there's blankets and pillows in the truck bed, it'll be way comfier than that cramped ass seat.”

Moving to stretch, Connor sighed and gave a defeated, “Fine.”

He pushed the door open and waited for Gavin to walk around to his side. When Gavin came to stand next to him, he pulled him into a loose hug. Relaxed. He pulled away so he could climb into the back of the truck.

He hoisted himself into the bed, settling comfortably on top of the blankets and pillows that made a cushion against the steel. Gavin followed seconds later, laying down and putting an arm out for Connor to use as a pillow. Connor happily complied, laying down and pulling Gavin close to him so he could bury his face in his neck. His hands settled on Gavin's shirt collar.

Gavin snaked his hand around Connor's waist, pulling his body flush to him. He felt Connor's breath on his neck. He didn't know when he started breathing as a habit, but it made him feel so real. So human. The warmth of Connor's body was the only thing keeping Gavin from shivering in the chilly January air.

Connor was… so distinctly human sometimes that it kind of freaked Gavin out. After the revolution ended, Kamski opted to release several updates to make androids appear and act more human. First the sleep update, then the consumption update, and several behavioral modifications. As Connor received these updates, Gavin had found himself thinking about him more. His real personality started showing after the revolution, which shocked Gavin-- to him androids were emotionless machines, not even alive. That is, until he saw Connor cry for the first time. When you see someone who is typically calm and collected break down from stress and exhaustion, the sight stays in your mind for a while.

In 2039, Gavin finally realized that Connor was alive.

God, those months spent becoming Connor's friend were so warm and happy. He would never have thought that he would look forward to going places with Connor. Taking him to restaurants, just spending time with him. In late November, he realized that he was in love with Connor; with his smile, with his eyes, with the way he gasped in surprise any time he saw a dog. And in January of 2040, he called Connor at three in the morning, only slightly drunk, and told him that he loved him. To his surprise, Connor didn't tell him he was being stupid, or that he didn't feel the same way. He simply asked Gavin if he could come over. Ten minutes later Connor was at his door and, all over the course of 30 minutes, they were suddenly boyfriends.

Now, in January of 2041, Connor was laying in his truck bed, clinging to him, almost certainly falling asleep. Gavin's suspicions were confirmed when he felt Connor's breathing slow. He brought his right hand (the hand not held in place by sleeping beauty) up to Connor's face. His thumb stroked slowly over Connor's cheek. Connor opened his eyes and smiled, and sat up. Gavin did the same, sitting up on his elbows.

“So, Gavin, may I ask why you've brought me out here in the freezing cold? Seriously, you're going to get sick if we don't get back in the truck.” Gavin cleared his throat, becoming visibly nervous. He had a plan; it was their one year anniversary, they were in the place he'd given Connor a promise ring (and then proceeded to fall asleep in the truck bed and woke up soaked because it rained overnight), and Gavin knew exactly how he wanted to say it. He grabbed Connor's hand, standing up in the truck bed and pulling Connor up with him.

“Hey, do you remember like nine months ago when I drove you out here and we got rained on?” Gavin was noticeably red. Connor’s expression implied that if he still had his LED, it would be flickering yellow. He nodded.

“Yes, you gave me a promise ring. And… hey, why aren’t you wearing yours?” Okay. Showtime, Gavin.

“Well, when I gave you that ring, what did I tell you?”

Connor looked confused. “You said a lot of things that night. What exactly do you mean?”

“Oh. Yeah, that. That's true. Shit. Well,” he cleared his throat and tried different wording, “I made you a promise. Do you remember what I said?” Connor seemed to understand that.

“Yes, you promised me you...wouldn't leave me. Gavin, you aren't leaving me, are you?” Gavin’s eyes went wide. Fuck, that's not what he meant, shit--  
“I'm kidding Gavin. Oh no, your heart rate just went up. Are you alright? Gav….in?”

Gavin scrambled to reach into his pocket. He knew if he didn't say it right at that moment, he would fuck it up somehow.

His fingers wrapped around a soft velvet box.

“Yeah, when I said I was never gonna leave you, I meant it. Uhm. Connor.” 

Connor's expression was unreadable as he watched Gavin fall onto one knee.

He watched in disbelief as Gavin withdrew a box from his pocket.

The box was from an expensive jeweler. Connor estimated the price to be around $975. 

Gavin looked directly into his eyes as he spoke.

“I can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. I don't know how, but you made me a little less of an asshole.” Connor let out a chuckle at that. His vision was getting blurry; fuck, he was crying.

“Connor. Fuck, um, saying this is harder than I thought. Shit.”

He steeled himself for his next words.

“Fuck, Connor, will you marry me?” When Connor remained in a stunned silence, he added a quiet, “please?” 

Connor gave up on trying to remain calm. He broke into hysterical laughter. “Yes, Gavin, oh my god-- we're still in the truck bed-- holy shit Gavin YES--”

Gavin cut him off by pressing his lips to Connor's, standing and pulling Connor to him and meeting him in the middle. He yanked Connor onto the blankets, bringing his hands up to cup his face. Once the laughter settled, he pulled away from Connor. 

“So I have one more promise.”

Connor laughed again. “What would that be?”

“I promise I'm gonna keep makin’ you happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for this fic bc writing multiple chapters makes me transcend to the hell dimension but i hope u like my self indulgence
> 
> also theangrymortal helped me w this because writing hurts my brain lov u b


End file.
